


Do Something With It

by twowritehands



Series: Jcox Forever [2]
Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Cox, Canon Divergent, M/M, Season 1, dom/sub dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twowritehands/pseuds/twowritehands
Summary: While secretly having regular sex with Dr. Cox, JD slips up and tells his friends he has a boyfriend.It'll probably be fine





	Do Something With It

_For the first time in my life, I was having sex regularly enough to actually start being good at it._

JD's skin was sweaty. His muscles burned. This was the longest he'd ever lasted in bed before. And he was there, right there at the edge. With an erratic jolt of his hips, he went over.

"Yahtzee!" JD cried, eyes rolling into the back of his head. He collapsed onto the body below him, letting out some boyish guffaws.

Perry sneered, shoving JD off of him. "For god's sake, _Yahtzee_? What's the matter with you?"

Nothing could bring JD down. Flopping onto his back, he did a happy bug-on-its-back dance. "I. Am. So good! Dun. Dun. Dun nunt!"

Perry had already left the bed. He moved, naked, toward the adjacent bathroom. For all his long bare limbs, sculpted hairy body, and noteworthy dick, the most impressive thing about him was how straight he was walking after what they just did.

"You have a unique ability to remind me-- _exactly_ when I'm starting to forget--that you are…" Perry shook his head for emphasis, "A nerd. A huge, ridiculous, man sized boy nerd."

"A nerd that just rocked _yo body_ ," JD made his most dangerous fella face and threw up some gang signs. Or what might pass as gang signs.

Perry looked pained. "Oh god," He whined mostly to himself as he swept away into the bathroom.

JD giggled up at the ceiling. He was laying completely naked, still a little hard, and spread eagle in Dr. Cox's bed. Not a shred of self consciousness because he just owned this bed, and the man in it.

The shower ran. Perry's low rich voice crooned out a little melody from within the acoustics of the shower. JD went to an elbow and smiled at the open bathroom door.

_Dr. Cox and I have had sex 4 times in 3 days. Before that, my sex life was a short string of sloppy quickies that had more or less been spread out evenly over an 8 year period._

_Never in my experience had I ever given anyone a reason to sing in the shower._

JD entered the bathroom and got his hand on the shower door before Perry whistled sharply and thumped the glass like a bear tamer outside the bear cage. "No! Back!"

"But--"

"Back!" He ordered again.

JD sighed and stepped back to lean naked on the sink. "We have to be at work in 20 minutes. I need a shower, too."

"Well tuff titties, Sabrina."

"Come on," JD used his most charming voice. "Let me in."

Perry opened the door just enough to poke his wet face out. "This is _nawt_ the part where we stand under the spray and grin shyly while romantic music plays, and the audience knows it's just so meant to be." A hard glint in his eye cut through JD. "You'll get your turn in a minute, Newbie."

JD made no comment as Perry closed the door and returned to his shower.

 _I'm no longer skipper. I'm newbie again._ _By now I know the pattern. Perry can't be Perry when he's at work. So he's putting on the uniform. The mean Dr. Cox mask._

"How'd I do?" JD asked. "You know, on the scale." He lifted one of his crossed arms like the needle on a gauge.

"Solid 7."

JD scoffed, but he wasn't surprised. After convincing Perry to let him try to beat the 6.8 rating, he had buttered Perry up and gone nice and slow and then _worked his ass off_ and had still only gotten a 6.9. That was last night. JD had hoped a morning marathon would gain him more points.

"Right," JD chuckled. "7. That makes perfect sense."

The water cut off and the shower door opened forcefully. "Do you think I'd lie just for the pleasure of listening to you whine about your grades? Or do you think it's much more likely that I actually know what the hell I'm doing in the sack and you don't?"

JD met Perry's glittering-with-challenge eyes. Heat immediately sparked between them. JD shoved off from the counter and into Perry's personal space. Their lips came within kissing distance. Perry puckered, but JD sideswiped him on his way into the shower. He left Perry hanging with a click of the shower door.

The giggle-laugh that came out of Perry was the one that meant he didn't know what he wanted to do to JD. Fuck him or kill him.

JD smiled as he turned the water on, letting the spray hit his face.

 

*

 

_Fact of life I never realized before: good sex makes everything better._

JD glided into work. He smiled at strangers and greeted patients that weren't his. He wished coworkers a Merry Tuesday. He imagined that everyone was thrilled to see him and that they all welcomed him to work with a synchronized dance sequence.

Record scratch.

The hospital was horrible. Grumpy workers. Sick people. A bad smell. Ringing phones. Crying babies. The janitor.

"You look dumb."

"Well that's rich comin' from you,  Lurch," JD pitched, voice a little too high. He immediately regretted it.

But the janitor leaned on his mop. He studied JD as if for once he was actually interesting. "That was good. Very... _mean_. Where'd you get the balls?"

JD started to walk past him.  He stepped in the way. "No really. Where'd you get 'em? Did you cut 'em off someone? Are you a ball stealer? Do you harvest sexual organs for your own use?"

JD grimaced. "Ew. No. Who would do that?"

"Exactly," the man eyed him suspiciously. Disgusted. He used two fingers to point into his own eyes and then at JD. "I'm watching you, creep."

JD hurried away and met Turk around the corner.

"Hey, man!" Turk lifted a hand and JD smacked his hand into place. "Where the hell have you been the last 2 nights?"

_I could say I've been moonlighting shifts at a free clinic. Hell, I could even say I have started being a prostitute for the extra cash and both would have been way better answers then what I gave him._

"I've got a boyfriend," JD singsonged.

_Idiot._

Turk beamed. " _Hale_ to the yeah!" He took JD's hand and they went in for a hug. "Who is he? Anyone I know?"

"Um… no. No one. No one that you would have met. Just… a guy."

Turk stood there with his hands on his hips, and narrowed his eyes. "He's starting to sound fake."

"He's real!" JD snapped.

Turk's eyes were dancing with mirth now. "Does this real guy have a real name?"

JD hesitated and then slowly enunciated, "JJJJJ-erry?"

"Jerry?" Turk bit his lip and bobbed his head, "Yeah OK. Sounds legit. I'm seeing like a little guy with glasses, and he talks fast."

"That's right!" JD lied cheerily.

Turk fist pumped and then his beeper sounded. He checked it and started to walk away. "The Jer-bear sounds adorable for you, dude. I gotta go! Talk later!"

_OK so I just lied to my best friend about a relationship that I don't actually have in order to cover up a relationship that I do have with a mentor who is 15 years older than me and my superior._

_Ah well. It's probably fine._

 

*

 

JD walked into the second floor ward, reviewing a chart and thinking of medical options. When he looked up, it was in time to see Dr. Cox casually look away. JD smiled, and his walk became a strut over to the nurse station where Dr. Cox stood.

Perry had already left for work by the time JD got out of his shower. No goodbye or see you later or nothing. JD had helped himself to food in the kitchen and locked up as he left. And he had one burning question.

"It's because of Yahtzee isn't it?" JD asked.

Looking up from a chart, Dr. Cox glowered.

"The 7," JD clarified. "It's because," he arched his back, hips thrust forward and cupped his hands around his mouth to indicate a shout, though he kept conversational volume. " _Yahtzee_. Huhuhee..."

He ended with a nervous laugh.

Dr. Cox glanced around and then snapped eyes like daggers back to JD.  "Bingo bango. Tell her what she won, Alex." He shoved off from the counter to storm away.

JD snickered. "Bingo bango."

Dr. Cox's shoes actually squeaked on the floor he changed directions so fast to jut a finger in his chest. "Newbie, if you say _bingo bango_ next time, I will end you."

"Oooohhhhg," JD frowned, cocky, and leaned cooly on the counter, eyebrow arched as high as it would go, and putting on his sexy lips, "There'll be a next time, huh?"

Dr. Cox made a pained sound and looked deeply annoyed. He looked up at the ceiling. "OK, God. I get it. I married one spawn of satan and choose to continue working for another, so you have to punish me. I get that. But don't ya think sending this moron is a little too cruel? God? Are… are ya listening?"

"Nah," JD snickered, voice lower than usual, "Last night you wore his listening ears _out_."

The mask cracked, and Perry's eyes shone with amusement and possibly even pride. His lips squirmed  into a grin. He put his hands in his pockets and calmly squared his shoulders.

"I hate you," he said through his smile.

"I don't believe you," JD said sweetly and booped the man gently on the nose. But a big hand came up like a cobra strike and gripped his wrist. Tight. Tight enough to actually hurt.

"Ah! Owie! Owie! Got it! No touchie at workie!"

"Dr. Cox!" Carla admonished, coming from around a corner. "Let Bambi go, he's fragile!"

He let JD go. JD cradled the wrist and moved out of reach.

"He deserved it," Dr. Cox murmured. "Cocky little shit." His body was tense with anger. Maybe even fear. Like a caged wild cat. But his eyes actually looked guilty.

Carla checked the wrist. It was for the most part unharmed though he might have faint bruising later. As Carla examined him, JD and Dr. Cox exchanged a look. The mean Dr. Cox mask was firmly back in place and a warning glinted it those blue eyes. _Try anything like that again and it ends the same way._

JD decided that he wouldn't try to crack through the Dr. Cox mask in front of people anymore. The idea had seemed fun, but he sensed now it was a truly dangerous path to force the other man to go down.

"If he's cocky, it's only because he's happy," Carla admonished further. "You shouldn't punish him just because he has a life and you don't."

"I have a life," Dr. Cox challenged.

"Oh yeah? Do you have a boyfriend who cares enough about you to have you sleep over 2 nights in a row? Because JD does."

_Oh crap._

There was a beat

"A boyfriend?" Dr. Cox rocked onto his toes and back.  A lunatic smile stretched his thin lips while his eyes ignited with rage.

"Turk told me about Jerry," Carla said to JD. "You guys sound so cute together! When can we meet him?"

"Jerry?" Dr. Cox echoed.

"It's short for Jeremy," JD said quickly. "He's that guy--from the bar? The other day when you were my wing man?" JD kept talking through his fear, pleading Dr. Cox with his eyes to play along.  "Little guy with glasses? Remember? He ended up calling after all."

There was a beat. JD was afraid. Dr. Cox sucked in a breath and crossed his arms. "That guy was another prostitute, JD. Good god, what kind of bill have you racked up?"

JD dropped his head back, smiling at the dig. "Haha very funny. He's not a prostitute."

"Ya sure?"

"Pretty sure, yeah. He's a teacher."

"Awe!" Carla patted JD on the hand. "Bring him home so we can meet him."

"Oh.  Um. I'll hold off on that for a bit. He's just really shy."

Carla folded her hands over her heart. "He sounds so sweet!"

Off to the side, Dr. Cox looked amused despite himself. JD bobbed his head casually. "There is a… a certain sweetness about him, yeah," he admitted.

"Ah, gross," Dr. Cox snarled and walked away.

"Don't mind him, Bambi." Carla said firmly. "He's just afraid of anyone having any feelings."

 

*

 

Elliot dropped down across from JD at lunch. She puffed hair from her eyes and grinned at him knowingly. "Word is you got a fella."

"Yep," JD answered. "But it's early days. Too soon to really talk about so… "

She snorted. "Come on. You've been strutting around for the last 2 days. Nurse Roberts said she saw you get so cocky this morning that you actually _booped_ Dr. Cox on the nose! How's your wrist, by the way?"

JD extended it. "It's fine."

"So you actually _did_ boop his nose?"

"It was a poor choice. Hindsight is 20/20."

"You're lucky he didn't break your booping finger off."

JD instantly snickered. "Booping finger."

"So some guy made you feel so carefree, you risked getting maimed just to boop a psycho's nose? JD, this guy must be something special! You honestly don't have one single thing to say about him?"

_I knew I shouldn't say anything more than absolutely necessary. But it was the best sex of my life, it was happening repeatedly, and I'd been bottling it all up inside for days. There was just no way to hold it all in under even the slightest pressure to share._

"OK, so he's teaching me stuff. Like in the bedroom, _knowwhatimsayin_? My sex game has gotten BONKERS good."

Elliot giggled, raising a doubtful eyebrow. "Are you admitting you were bad in bed before?"

JD kayucked, "Yeah! Elliot, before him I had no idea," he closed his eyes and squirmed in his seat, "just how _good_ Good can get!"

He and Elliot laughed and then she fell whimsical. She looked off into the distance. "Why does stuff like this happen to everyone but me? Turk and Carla found each other and are SO HAPPY. Dr. Cox has his crazy messed up thing going with Jordan that is at least mellowing him out a little. Now you and Jeremy. _Ack_ ," she scoffed. "I'm never going to find anyone."

"Cox is being mellow?" JD asked.

"Weirdly so, yeah," Elliot said. "He smiled at me this morning. He's been giving Doug slack. Everyone says he's being way more chill with them. At least, he has been to those of us who didn't _boop him on the nose_ this morning. Seriously, JD?"

He made a silly smile, used his silly dopey bear voice, and shrugged innocently, "It was funny."

JD reached for his unopened pudding cup. Butterscotch. He had purposefully saved it to the end, planning to savor it. But a white coat passing the table at a fast clip scooped it up right as he reached for it.

Holding his tray one handed, Dr. Cox tossed the cup up and down, whistling casually as he crossed to a far table and sat down.

"Hey!" JD called. "Not cool!"

"Why don't you try and take it from me, Sandra?"

JD grit his teeth against some stern remarks that sprang to mind about what he'll take and when. He forced a smile. "Enjoy your dessert, sir."

"Good girl."

JD slumped in his chair. Carla and Elliot arrived. Turk immediately put a chocolate pudding cup on JD's tray. "There ya go, buddy."

JD lit up and beamed at his buddy. "Awe, thanks, chocolate bear."

Turk took the seat next to JD while Carla set beside Elliot. The surgeon glanced over at Dr. Cox with a disapproving scowl. "That dude is so crazy. Why is he being almost human with everyone else but going out of his way to harass JD?"

JD shrugged with a nervous laugh, "I'm his favorite?"

"Favorite chew toy maybe," Elliot mumbled.

"Carla, you're his friend," Turk said. "What's up with him?"

"Nuh uh! He's not my friend. Friends don't pretend to be in a closet for 3 years just to get in your panties."

"Which is a _weird_ strategy, by the way," Turk said. " _Hey pretty lady, I sometimes want to bone a guy so bad it hurts, but please don't tell anybody_? Seriously? Do y'all ladies find that sexy?"

"Not really," Carla said exactly as Elliot said, "Yes." And JD said, "Kinda."

Everyone stopped and looked at Elliot. She looked back and shrugged her shoulders. "What?"

Next they looked at JD. He snickered, "Sex in a closet trying not to get caught _is hot_."

"I asked the ladies, dude. You weren't supposed to answer."

"Is that why we can't meet Jerry?" Carla asked. "Is he in the closet?"

_When it comes to keeping secrets from Carla, the best way to come out unscathed is to tell as few outright lies as possible._

"Um. No, not really."

"Baby," Turk said, "JD has only been rocking the Jer-bear's world for like 2 days. That's way too early to bring home to meet the family."

"Awe," Carla wrinkled her nose and leaned over the table to kiss Turk. "I love that we're a family."

_Turk was right. We were a family. More like a family than my actual family. I knew they cared about me and I cared about them. We were a support system. And I hated keeping truths from them._

JD glanced across the cafeteria to where Dr. Cox sat and ate alone.

_And most of all, I hated that Perry was eating alone when he should be eating with this family right beside me._

 

*

 

When JD saw Dr.Cox enter a supply closet, he took his chance. He slipped in and closed the door. Dr. Cox made no move to see who it was but he did straighten a little. JD put his arms around Perry's middle and his chin on Perry's shoulder. "I wanna take you on a date."

"Pass," Perry said, but he relaxed back into JD's embrace.

"Come on," JD kissed his neck. "I'll show you a good time."

"Not happening." But Perry didn't pull away or elbow him in the solar plexus or anything. So JD slipped his hands under the front of Perry's t shirt and kept kissing his neck and jaw and ear as he cupped well defined waxed pecs. Nipples hardened under his palms.

"Have dinner with me in public," JD murmured against the other man's skin.

"No." It was distinctly said through a smile but just as firm and sure as ever.

JD stopped kissing him and stopped using his sultry charming voice, "Are you ashamed to be seen with me?"

"Well," he did move away now. Not that he had all that far to go with JD's arms still around him. "I guess I'm shy."

"Oh," JD huffed. "You're not mad about that are you?"

Perry turned. Yep. He was angry. "Jerry the super sweet shy _boyfriend_ , Stacy? Really?"

JD took hold of Perry's white coat lapels to hold him in place. "I know we never had the talk, but come on. I slept over 2 nights in a row. The sex is amazing. Why can't this just be what it is?"

"I'll grant you the sex is getting better. I'll even go so far as to say it's good. But good sex is _just_ good sex, newbie." He knocked JD's hands away. "It doesn't make us boyfriends."

JD side stepped into his path so he couldn't storm away and then sidestepped the other way to block him when he tried to dodge. He pushed Perry back against the shelves. He moved in close.

"What do I have to do to convince you I'd make a great boyfriend?" he kissed him soundly and didn't let up until Perry surrendered into the kiss with a happy little grunt.

The kissing went on until Perry was up on a shelf that wasn't meant to hold a full grown man but that was doing the job for now, and his legs were up around JDs waist and JD's hands were once again up the front of Perry's shirt.

"Get a 10," Perry answered against JD's lips. Then he leaned back and smiled. "If you can fuck me at a perfect 10, I'll be your boyfriend."

_I knew in that moment exactly what to do._

JD growled and moved in for more kisses, moving low to the collarbone. He bit Perry in a place that would be covered by most shirt collars.

Perry gasped softly and tilted his head away, offering the spot freely. JD spent as much time on the hickey as he could spare. When a pager went off, they separated at once, but JD got to the door first. He paused and leveled Perry with his most commanding look and voice.

"As long as that mark is there, you're mine. No one else even touches you, barring a life or death situation."

Perry sagged, weak, against the shelf, and let out a breathy laugh.

"Say it."

Those maniac eyes flashed, perfect pecs swelled and stilled with held breath. Then Perry almost smiled and said, "No one else."

JD nearly purred, winked, and walked out of the closet liked he owned the damn thing. He heard Perry's lost little laugh before the door shut behind him.

Then he threw his fists in the air and ran a quick victory lap.

_You see, that hickey was the key. I knew that if I played my hand right, I could get that perfect ten the very next time Perry and I had sex. Which would be two or three more hickeys from now._

_My strategy was to make him wait for it. Like Carla did Turk. Make him think he'll die before getting it. In the meantime, I would be doing absolutely everything possible to strengthen the weakest part of my game. My stamina._

_I didn't care how long it would take. I was going to make Perry wait and wait, to become so desperate he'd be blown away by anything. And then I'd bring new staying power to the mix. If that didn't give me a perfect score then I didn't know what would._

 

*

 

JD let himself into Dr. Cox's apartment to find the man watching TV with a scotch in hand. He was wearing pajamas and his curls were still damp from a shower.

He scowled. "That door was locked, Newbie. How in the hell did you get in?"

"Wah-lah!" JD laughed as he flashed a shiny new key in the light. "I had yours copied earlier today. You never even noticed me lifting your keys outta your pocket while we were in the supply closet."

Perry's fingers brushed over the hidden mark.

"I gotta hand it to ya, newbie. Between the mark of claim and this key stunt, it looks like someone is finally starting to get it." His voice was low, smokey.

"Oh, I'm gettin' it," JD lilted in his gangster voice. Perry at once dropped his head back with silent bemoaning.

JD advanced and laid hands on him, but only as a doctor. He pulled the collar of the T-shirt aside to check the mark. It was all but totally faded. Perry's breathing had altered, and his powder blue eyes were pleading for more than a clinical touch.

 _Stay strong, Dorian_.

JD put his mouth to the spot. It was warm under his lips. Perry shook and his knuckles turned white on the back of the expensive sofa. All the breath in his body seemed to leave at once with the word,

"Yes."

JD sucked and nibbled until neither one of them could stay on their feet. He reclined Perry on the couch, straddled him, and continued to work on the spot. They literally had all night and this was the only thing on the agenda.

When Perry began to realize this, he went slightly hysterical, then started begging like his life depended on it. He writhed, trying to find friction for his hard cock, then trying to tease JD's. But JD pulled away.

"I should go."

"What? Cmon!"

"I totally don't mean to rile you up and leave you hanging like Jordan used to do," he explained in a soft voice. "I just wanted this mark to be extra dark."

Perry whimpered. "Why?"

"Why not? They're supposed to be dark and five minutes in a supply closet just isn't enough time to do it right. So there. I finally gave you a proper mark."

Perry inhaled deeply. "Why don't ya go ahead and try for that perfect 10?"

There was bribery in his voice. JD knew better than to fall for it. If he gave in right now then Perry would not give him a higher score. He might even give him a lower one for being so weak in the face of temptation.

_You are in control, Dorian. Steady. Steady. Steady wins the race._

"Good night, Perry."

 

*

 

_A part of me was terrified to see Dr. Cox after leaving him the way I did last night. But another part of me was eager to see Perry, to check on how he was getting along in the same way a lab tech would check on a carefully cultivated bacteria culture._

JD found Perry leaning on the nurses station, running a hand through his curls as he talked lowly to Carla. He had her complete, slightly bewildered, attention.

_What was he saying? I had to try to hear._

Using a passing shelf of medical supplies, then a group of people with baby balloons and then a particularly large patient waddling down the hall with an IV drip, JD got closer.

"Oh please," Carla said and her bewilderment was gone, her sass back in place. "You love it. For some twisted reason, you adore having something other than this job torturing you."

Dr. Cox chuckled. "God help me, I really do."

JD moved in quickly and slapped his chart down on the counter while dropping a hand on his shoulder.

"Dr. Cox!"

The man literally jumped and straightened. "Good god, you walk so quietly in your geisha slippers I didn't hear you coming."

JD leaned cockily on the counter. "What are we talking about?"

"Nunya," Dr. Cox snarled at the same time Carla said,

"Jordan."

Dr. Cox sighed, hands going in his coat pockets.  JD feigned interest by raising an eyebrow. "Oh, sex with the ex. Bingo bango, amatite, sir?"

JD expected to see a small fissure in the mask, anything to indicate that Perry was amused or annoyed or both at the call back to their conversation yesterday regarding JD's very next ejaculation.

All he got instead was a chart slapped into his chest hard enough to hurt. "Tell Mr. McDyer he needs surgery and get a consult."

Dr. Cox marched away and Carla leaned on the counter.

"Hey, Bambi. We heard you come in last night without Jerry. Everything OK?"

"Totally fine," JD said dismissively. He jutted a thumb after Cox, "Does he really talk to you about Jordan? "

Carla shrugged, "I think I'm his best friend."

"Awe," JD teased but secretly he went cold.

_Best friends don't keep secrets, but Perry was letting her believe that his ex was still the one torturing him and I was backing him up. I knew that in Carla's eyes, that was going to be yet another point against us if or when this thing came to light._

 

*

 

Mr. McDyer was only 39 and in need of heart surgery. JD flipped through his chart as he explained the course of action that they had chosen to take.

He trailed off mid sentence when he realized that this man was born in the same month as Perry. And that date was fast approaching. It would be Perry's 40th. Should he do something to celebrate?

Could he hold off on the sex until then? No, that was too long to be fun anymore.

But he had to do something. And if all went to plan, they'd be full fledged boyfriends by then. They could do something couples do… but what?

"You OK, son?" the patient asked.

"Hm?" JD came back to the present. "Yes, sorry, you know how sometimes your mind just gets away from you?"

The man grinned, "Twitterpated."

"Excuse me?"

"You know. From the movie _Bambi_? When spring came and everyone started falling in love? They called it being Twitterpated."

"That's funny because I actually have a friend who calls me Bambi."

Mr. McDyer eyed JD. "Yeah, I get that."

JD balked and looked down at himself.

"Anyway, you are most definitely Twitterpated," the man continued. "I can see the love in your eyes. You were thinking about your special somebody just then."

The surgical consult breezed into the room then. Turk was in surgery so it was Dr. Wen. JD made introductions and then took his exit to check on his other patients.

 

*

 

"Wouldn't Twitterpated just mean being horny rather than being in love?" JD asked hours later when he found his friends in the break room.

"Good afternoon to you, too," Turk said. Sitting with him at the break table, Elliot giggled.

"Twitterpated? JD, what are you talking about?"

He explained about the movie reference. "It's the word they used to mean breeding season in animals. So it is a reference to an instinctual hormonal drive to have sex. Not love, per se."

"Dude, why do we give a crap?"

"I have a patient that tried to use the word to mean being in love."

"So take it up with them," Turk waved it all aside. "Meanwhile, have _you seen_ the pharma rep? "

"No. Who is it?"

"She is _fine_!" Turk said through his teeth. "She got it right here, and here, and all up in here," he used his hands to mime breasts and ass and face.

"I love when you paint me a word picture," JD teased.

"She's blond," Elliot said flatly.

JD sat up straighter. "I'm listening."

"She uses her body to get idiot doctors like you two to endorse her products. And she's mean."

JD's amusement halved. "Is she still here?"

"Yeah, I think so."

JD hurried to try to get a look, leaving his snickering friends behind.

 _I wasn't hurrying to find her, like they thought. I was looking for Dr. Cox. My trussed up, helplessly twitterpated Perry was vulnerable to hot, mean women. (Who am I kidding? He was vulnerable to hot mean,_ people _.)_

JD stopped in front of a reflective surface and smoothed his eyebrows. Then hurried along.

_I had to find him before she tried to seduce him. And somehow, even though I'd never met the woman, I knew she would._

Dr. Cox and the blonde pharma rep were outside the break room. Standing close. Turk was right, she was totally hot. And Elliot was right, too. The woman knew what tools god gave her and used them shamelessly.

The sexual energy was palpable. As was the hate radiating off of Dr. Cox. Not a good sign!

JD moved casually to the nearby nurses station. He heard the woman use a sexy voice as they spoke. There was a history of animosity between them. Double not good.

_I could see Perry struggling in the heat of her tractor beam. I wondered if I should go and physically pull her away from my man. But I knew that would cause a scene and ruin everything. Plus, I sensed I had to trust him._

_I had given him orders to not allow himself to be touched. I had to see how well he obeyed._

When the woman lifted a hand to touch his chest, Perry knocked it away. "Don't."

"Ah, come on. I get that you're probably with someone. A stud like you, how could you be single? So if your special someone is into it, why don't you both give me a call?"

Perry's eyebrows went way up. JD straightened and outright turned to face them. They met each other's eye from over the nurses station between them. JD was stunned while Perry outright begged with his eyes.

_A threesome is every man's dream. And I had one in my grasp. All I had to do was nod._

_But then I realized Perry was literally asking for my permission. We weren't actually exclusive. I hadn't gotten my 10 yet. We weren't boyfriends. Technically Perry could do anything he wanted to do._

_But he looked at me. Waiting._

Holding Perry's eye, JD ever so slightly shook his head no.

Perry's eyes flashed, but he squared his shoulders and looked back at the seductress in front of him. His voice was gruff and mean as ever, "Answer's still no, there, sweetheart. Hit the road."

When she was gone, Perry full on collapsed against the counter. JD hurried around it to stand beside him as Perry thumped his head on the surface, growling, "Stupid, stupid, stupid" to himself.

"You did good," JD said.

Perry straightened and an outraged Dr. Cox shot fire and daggers his way with his crazy eyes. " _Fuck you_."

"You will," JD promised lowly. He shrugged, playing it cooler than he ever had in his life. "Eventually... Maybe."

Dr. Cox looked pained. "I hate you."

"Hey, don't hate the player, champ. Hate the game." JD winked and walked away.

Strutting around the corner, he met Nurse Roberts. She gave him a tight look. "Mr. McDyer just died."

_Oh, shit._

 

*

 

As JD left the hospital a sharp whistle stopped him. Dr. Cox was in his streets, wearing his shades. He pointed to his Porsche. "Get in."

JD didn't have to be told twice to get into a Porsche. Perry got behind the wheel.

"Where are we going?" JD asked.

"I'm not letting you sulk off alone to tear yourself up over Mr. McDyer."

JD rubbed his eyes. "He shouldn't be dead. He was too young."

Perry's hand touched his knee. His voice was soft and kind, "Death has nothing to do with age, and you already know that."

"You gave me his chart," JD removed the man's hand. He glared out the passenger's side window. Rage boiling over.  "And I spent my entire time with him thinking about _you_! How is that professional? What if I missed something because--"

The car stopped abruptly at a stop sign. Perry turned on him, pulling off his shades. "Are you saying I probably made the wrong choice sending him in to surgery and his death is on you for not double checking MY work?"

"It's possible, isn't it? I got you completely overwhelmed by withholding orgasm last night and then the secret keeping on top of that--maybe it's all just too much to juggle. How many lives have to suffer before we face the truth?"

"I've been a doctor with or without blue balls for fifteen years, newbie. And believe it or not, I am capable of doing the job no matter what boyishly charming moron has me by the short and curlies."

"We're a distraction to each other." JD said. A beat met this statement. This terrifying truth that had been lurking in the shadows since they began.

"The hell we are." Perry pulled into his parking spot outside his apartment building. "Listen to me, JD."

But JD didn't. He got out of the car. Perry followed, catching his arm. "We didn't do a single thing wrong. Believe me, I checked. I went over the charts. I talked to the nurses. I talked to Dr. Wen. It was the patient's first major surgery and he died from a complication with the anesthesia. No one could have predicted it would happen."

"You told me what to do, so I did it. Without question. I barely looked at his charts--I honestly can't remember anything about what was there except one thing. He was born four days after you. That's it!" he threw his arms up, "That's all I remember about him!"

Perry looked soft. "JD… "

Tears welling in his eyes, JD shoved passed Perry and tried to head toward a bus stop. But Perry caught his arm again. "No. Come on. Just. Come up for a drink. I'll get ya home before dark if you don't wanna stay."

JD numbly followed Perry up to his apartment. He sat on the couch and took the glass of scotch that was offered. Perry had his own.

"I get it," Perry was saying. He knocked back the liquor. Hissed through the burn. Put aside the glass. "This job throws curve balls at ya. One minute you're king of the world, the next you're some idiot holding a chart while lives fall apart all around you. It sucks. And you're looking for something--anything--to blame."

He sat in a chair across from JD with his elbows on his knees and dropped his face in his hands. He scrubbed at his eyes. "But don't blame this thing we're doing. Please."

Dr. Cox had never outright asked for something with no insult. No misdirection. No trace of condescension in his voice. It made it real. Way too real. JD felt in over his head.

"What if I can't be a good dom _and_ a good doctor?"

Perry didn't seem to have an answer. His eyes were filled with uncertainty but also longing. At length he asked, voice small and hopeful, "But what if you can?"

 _I knew that whatever this was when it started, it was something else now. It wasn't a desperate man throwing a guy a bone. It wasn't a friend teaching a friend more about sex._ Boyfriends _didn't even seem to be enough to cover it._

_But I was too scared and too tired to look at exactly what it was in Perry's eyes._

JD sat the empty scotch glass down. "Thanks for the drink. I should get home. Lot to think about."

Perry looked lost. Frustrated. But he stood and said, "I'll call ya a cab."

They walked together down to the street. Perry was weirdly silent. JD didn't know what to do or say as they waited for the yellow car. Perry didn't have to wait with him. But he did.

The minute the cab was actually at the curb, JD made up his mind. He caught Perry's face and kissed him softly. Perry was stunned for a beat and then kissed back.

"Thanks." JD whispered. "And I'll need a ride to work in the morning. My car is still at the hospital."

As the cab pulled away, JD looked back to see Perry still standing there.

 

*

 

The next morning, Turk and Carla offered JD two different rides. JD sat at the bar, eating his cereal and cheerfully declined each one. Then, not long after they left, Perry did a combination knock and whistle.

JD hurried to kiss Rowdy goodbye and meet the man out in the hallway. Perry glowered at him. "You live with two people who just left for the hospital."

_He knew I lived with Turk and that Carla often stayed here. But he woke up early and came and got me like I asked anyway._

"What's your point?"

Perry's angry look broke. He almost smiled. "Nothing, skip. Just an observation."

JD leaned as if for a kiss and then turned away right when Perry leaned, too. He snickered as Perry grumbled happily.

"So," JD said. "How's my handy work doing this morning?" he pulled aside the T-shirt collar. The mark was beautiful.

"You should have stayed last night," Perry said softly.

"No." JD turned and walked briskly down the hall. "We both needed sleep."

Perry laughed. "If you think I slept." It was truly a delighted man's laugh. He actually liked not getting any. JD couldn't stand how easy it was going to be to meet Perry's needs long term.

Perry got behind the wheel and JD slid back into the passenger seat, allowing his scrubs shirt to ride up as he did, flashing his tummy at the man.

Perry looked away from him and exhaled slowly. JD sensed the tension rolling off him as he drove through traffic.

"Do you have _any idea_ what you're doing to me?" Perry broke the silence to ask, his voice was calm in the dangerous way that oceans get calm in the eye of the storm.

"I have an idea," JD teased. "Let's see… " He reached over and put a hand on the crotch of Perry's blue jeans. He found semi hard flesh that leapt under his touch.

Perry's leg twitched, and he let off the accelerator. He exhaled like a man about to explode.

JD guffawed. "Yeah, I'd say I know exactly what I'm doing."

"More," Perry tilted his pelvis up into JD's hand.

"Not while you're driving. It's dangerous."

"I can pull over."

"Then we'll be late." JD leaned over and kissed his ear. "But I like you like this."

Perry made a noise very much like a purr. "You're killin me. Leaving me like you did last night. I'm dyin."

He felt the ridge in Perry's jeans get firmer. "If I don't give you relief right now, will it affect your ability to do your job today?"

"No," Perry's laugh was slightly manic, "but I damn well won't be happy doing it."

"Soooo... about the same, then."

Perry laughed. "I've got news for you, JD. The man you and all your little pee on friends have been terrified of since that first day? That was easy breezy Perry Cox." JD cracked up. Perry remained serious. "This is no joke! If you send me in there like this, it _will_ get ugly."

"Say _easy breezy_ again," JD teased.

"Touch my dick again," Perry shot back.

Pretending to consider it, JD shrugged. "Nope."

Perry groaned. It was distinctly a happy groan.

For the rest of the drive, JD could see Perry's erection fade. So when they pulled into the hospital parking lot, he was surprised when Perry took his hand before they got out of the car.

"Skipper, _please,_ tell me I can at least masturbate at lunch."

"Be a good boy, and I'll think about giving you more than that."

A whine infused laugh. "Dammit, this is so good."

"Yeah?" JD asked.

Perry's eyes were full of heat and obedience as he nodded. A quick scan that the coast was clear, and they kissed. Perry pulled away, breathless.

"Eyes on the finish line, there, Denise. Don't drop the ball. I'm counting on you."

JD's eyes widened and he let out a nervous laugh--

_I think I played it cool as I got the hell out of there, considering the tidal wave of arousal that simple vote of confidence had given me. I wanted to take Perry apart right then and there on the hood of this precious car with the entire hospital watching out the windows._

JD gave a rakish grin, a wink, and some finger guns on his way out of the car. With his back to the vehicle, he took deep breaths and tried not to run.

Just inside the automatic doors, a towering man loomed out of the corner, holding a power drill.

"Hey, funny thing just happened."

JD broke stride, curious and bewildered the janitor wanted to share a joke.

"So that handsome surgeon, Dr. Turk? He paid me twenty bucks to stand here and see the guy who brought you to work. And then I saw you get out of angry doctor's car. Isn't that funny?"

Oh god.

"But for a hundred bucks I had my eyes closed."

"A hundred? That's like 5 times what Turk paid."

The janitor shrugged. "That's the price."

As I emptied my bank account to the man, I just had to keep reminding myself of the importance that I don't drop the ball.

Perry was counting on me.


End file.
